1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to clip apparatuses, and in particular to a clip apparatus having a biasing member associated with one end of the clip apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the clip apparatus comprises a single integrally molded assembly, thereby facilitating molding and assembly thereof.
2. Background Art
The use of clip apparatuses has been known in the art for many years. Generally, clip apparatuses comprises a pair of opposing clip members which are pivotally attached in a configuration wherein two ends of the clip members are biased toward each other. Generally, metal springs are utilized (i.e., torsion springs or clip springs) and attached to each of the opposing clip members to achieve the desired biasing of the clip members toward each other. One such clip apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,677 issued to Dorman et al.
While such clips have had some success, problems have been evident. For example, many such clip apparatuses include inherently weak regions proximate the attachment regions wherein the relatively strong, metal springs are attached to the opposing clip members (usually made from a plastic material). Accordingly, premature failure is often exhibited near such attachment regions. Additionally, the clips generally required a relatively expensive and labor intensive assembly procedure, wherein a manual union of the springs and the opposing clip members is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art. For example, it is an object of the present invention to improve the assembly of clip apparatuses.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve the structural configuration of a spring relative to opposing clip members of a clip apparatus.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The invention comprises a clip apparatus which, in turn, comprises a pair of opposing clip members, an attachment assembly and a biasing member. Each clip member includes an outer surface and an inner surface opposing the outer surface, a proximal end and a distal end spaced apart from the proximal end, and side edges extending substantially from the proximal end to the distal end. The attachment assembly is capable of attaching the pair of opposing clip members between the proximal and distal ends thereof, to facilitate pivoting thereabout. The biasing member comprises a central region, a pair of opposing leg regions and an attachment assembly. The pair of opposing leg regions extend away from the central region. The attachment assembly is capable of pivotally attaching the opposing end regions to opposing clip members substantially about the proximal end thereof. Upon assembly of the clip apparatus, the biasing member substantially biases against the proximal ends of the respective clip members, to, in turn, force the distal ends of the respective clip members into abutment.
In a preferred embodiment, the clip member further includes side walls extending about either side edge of the respective clip member at least partially between the proximal end and the distal end of the respective clip member. Furthermore, in such an embodiment the side walls positioned such that the side walls of one of the clip members can be nested relative to the side walls of the other of the clip members. Additionally, the attachment assembly further comprises at least one slot associated with one of the side walls of one clip member and at least one tab associated with an adjoining side wall of the other clip member. In turn, the at least one slot interfaces with the at least one tab so as to facilitate pivoted rotational engagement of the clip members relative to each other.
In one such embodiment, each of the side walls of one clip member include at least one tab, and each of the side walls of the other clip member include at least one slot. The tabs of one clip member interface with the slots of the other clip member, to facilitate pivoted rotational engagement of the clip members relative to each other.
In one preferred embodiment, the distal end of at least one clip member comprises a material softer than the remainder of the at least one clip member.
In another preferred embodiment, the attachment assembly of the biasing member comprises a first hinge integrally molded to one of the pair of opposing leg regions and to one of the clip members, and a second hinge integrally molded to the other of the pair opposing leg regions and to the other of the clip members. In one such embodiment, the hinges are integrally molded to the respective clip member at the proximal edges thereof.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the biasing member further comprises a secondary attachment assembly. Preferably, the secondary attachment assembly further comprises one of a hole and a post associated with each of the opposing leg regions and the other of a hole and a post associated with each of the respective clip members. Upon assembly of the clip apparatus, the respective holes and posts interface with each other to facilitate attachment of the biasing member to the clip members.
In another such embodiment, the attachment assembly of the biasing member is substantially frangible, to substantially release the biasing means from the clip members proximate the attachment assembly, and, to in turn, restrain the biasing means relative to the clip members solely with the secondary attachment assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the clip has a substantially xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped configuration. In another embodiment, each of the clip members, the attachment assembly and the biasing member comprise a single integrally molded member.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the attachment assembly comprises a rod assembly associated with one of the clip members and at least one receiving opening associated with the other of the clip members. The rod is capable of receipt and engagement with the at least one receiving opening, to, in turn, facilitate pivoting of the clip members about the rod.
Preferably, the attachment assembly comprises at least one tab associated with one clip member and at least one slot associated with the other clip member. The clip members are capable of pivoting about the at least one tab and slot relative to each other.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the biasing member is retained within the confines of the side edges of the clip members.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention comprises a clip apparatus. The clip apparatus comprises a pair of clip members, a biasing member and an attachment assembly. Each of the clip members include a proximal and distal end. The biasing member is integrally molded with each of the pair of clip members proximate the proximal end thereof, and is pivotably associated with the clip members. The attachment assembly is capable of attaching the clip members to each other between the proximal and distal ends thereof, to, in turn, facilitate the pivoting of the clip members relative to each other.
In one embodiment, the attachment assembly is molded with the pair of clip members. Preferably, the distal end of at least one of the pair of clip members comprises a material that is softer than a remaining portion of the respective clip member.
In a preferred embodiment, the biasing member comprises a central region and a pair of opposing leg regions extending from the central region, the opposing leg regions being attached at ends spaced away from the central region to a respective clip member of the pair of clip members.
Preferably, in such an embodiment, the central region includes a radius of curvature such that the opposing leg regions, in an unbiased condition are substantially oblique to each other.